Tyler Prada
Tyler Prada – Child of Deimos Important Information General Basic/Personality= |-| Personality= So Tyler, is just your fun loving, live life like it was gonna end in a couple days, kinda' guy. A finish everything on my bucket list before I die kinda guy. Well Tyler's list includes dating every girl that he can, and attempting to one day find a meaningful relationship with someone. He can be very demeaning at times, but always loves to make a joke. He says the stuff that everybody is thinking. He can be kind and caring, but thats only if he feels that he truly cares about someone. Tyler is a good judge of what people do and don't like and uses it to his advantage. |-| Camp Life= Well, camp life is just great for Tyler. He doesn't have to worry about monsters. He thinks all the girls at camp are his to be had, he lives life at camp on a day to day basis... Never planning ahead more than a week or two. The only things he has to worry about, is the number of girls he's juggling, or who he might of made mad that day. |-| Future Plans/Missions= Continue Roleplaying With. Write a story where he crosses over into the following genre's: Infinity Blade, Skyrim, Pokémon, Spiderman... |-| Basics Name Info= |-| Age/Status= |-| Basic Info= |-| General Info= |-| History Family Family Info= |-| Early Life/Firsts= |-| Appearance General Appearance/Model= |-| More Images= Tyler-Prada-2.png Tyler-Prada-3.png |-| Weapons Skills & General Abilities= |-| Powers= #This character can cause enemies who are already fearful to have deeply increased feelings of fear to the point of the enemy literally dying of fright. #This character can use fear surrounding him to power a scream that instills fear in everything that hears the scream. #This character can literally paralyze an enemy with fear. #This character has an aura of fear, which can cause people around him to be fearful or scared of him, or more fearful of something they are already fearing at the moment. #This character can absorb fear and use it to make himself stronger. #This character can manipulate the fear around him and use it to create fear fueled extensions of his body. #This character can use fear to empower themselves to weild fear based spells. #This character can use a person's fear to bind them. #This character can inflict a nightmare on a sleeping person, causing them to be stuck in the dream until he chooses to let the person out. #This character can manipulate dreams and nightmares to cause a person to have to face their fears. #This character can become a form of terror, from that form he can create manifestations of terror and fear. He can breathe fear, which comes out in a dark crimson electrified flame-thrower-like beam. #This character understands the fear of others, and can exploit that, or use it to help them overcome their fears. #This character can use fear to create fear constructs, including: appendages, armors, barriers, fortifications, golems, platforms, restraints, and weapons. #This character can use fear to manipulate shadows to create manifestations of a person's worst nightmare, or to shrowd himself in darkness. #This character can use fear to absorb all of the light in an area, also granting him the ability to see perfectly in the dark. #This character can use fear around him to cause himself to become invisible to those around him. #This character can control dark wind, which is like that of a haunted mansion wind, which are to cause eerie winds. #This character can control dark water, which is like that of a oceanic horror movie's water, which emulate the darkest fears a sentient mind has about watery environments. #This character can control dark lightning which destroys everything it touches. #This character can can travel in the form of a shadow as long as people near them are fearful of something. #This character can conjure a tangible manifestion of a person's worst fear, that fear appears the size it is naturally found in. #This character can absorb the fear around him to grant himself immortality, during which he immediately knows all the fears of a group of people, and can cause them to expierence their fears. |-| Weapons= Tyler-Prada-belt-knives.png|These are the knives that he keeps on his belt, they stay on the back side of his body/belt Tyler-Prada-Dagger.png|One of Tyler's two daggers, both of which he keeps strapped to his legs/belt. |-| Oodles More Information Favorites/Interests= |-| Habits/Traits= |-| Self-Perception/Medical= |-| Life/Attitude= |-| Possessions Relationships Details= |-| Relationship List= |-| Photo Album= |-| Category:Tyler Category:Prada Category:Children of Deimos Category:Niall Matter Category:Male Characters Category:Demigod Characters Category:Camp Half-Blood Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Characters With Birth Year Unknown Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters Owned by Avingnon